


My Heart Goes Boom, Boom!

by banana654321



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gyuhao, Gyuhao if you squint hard enough, Jicheol, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don't know how to tag, seoksoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana654321/pseuds/banana654321
Summary: Jihoon wants to stay inside their apartment for New Year. Seungcheol has other plans for both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. It's more than that. Read on, please.

Jihoon was happy. He was in a perfect relationship with Seungcheol and he couldn’t ask for more. Seungcheol is everything he’d want for a partner; he was caring, funny, adventurous, and hot, in all the right ways. And despite Seungcheol’s clinginess which Jihoon had grown used to, Seungcheol is sentimental, overly so, that he compensates for the inability of Jihoon to be romantic.

Jihoon cannot, for the love of all that is high and mighty, comprehend how he ended up with Seungcheol. Jihoon can confidently say that he was a pretty good catch if he says so himself but Seungcheol… He was in an entirely different boyfriend level. He’d be someone you’d tag on Instagram as a boyfriend goal, or someone everyone would have their dirty paws on, regardless of sex and gender. He has this certain air around him that just makes him irresistible.

“Jihoonie!” Jihoon’s thoughts were interrupted by Seungcheol’s calling him from their shared bedroom. “Jihoon-ah!” Seungcheol called again.

“Yes?” Jihoon looked over his shoulders to see Seungcheol leaning at the door, clad in black ripped jeans that managed to hug his thighs perfectly, showing a bit of skin (not that he’s not hot enough already), a clean white V-neck shirt topped with a leather jacket. Jihoon choked on air, Seungcheol was, by far, ridiculously good looking and he wasn’t prepared for that attack.

“I’d take that as an approval,” Seungcheol laughed. “Go get ready, babe. The new year’s party is in a few hours,” Seungcheol said as he back hugged Jihoon, the sofa’s back rest in between. Seungcheol has draped his arms on Jihoon’s shoulders, all the while playfully stroking Jihoon’s chest as it slowly descended into his stomach and even before it reached lower, Jihoon had managed to slap Seungcheol’s naughty hands away.

“Please behave, I’m trying to work,” Jihoon reprimanded his boyfriend.

“It’s the end of the year, can’t we party and be mature adults after?” Seungcheol whispered on Jihoon’s ears.

“Can we just stay here?” Jihoon pouted and smiled at Seungcheol, pecking his lips chastely.

“And ruin this perfectly great outfit that got you choking on air?” Seungcheol looked at Jihoon incredulously.  “I don’t think so, babe. Get your lazy ass off the sofa and I’ll promise you one thing,” Seungcheol was back into whispering into Jihoon’s ear.

“If you’re promising me your dick, I don’t want it!” Jihoon teased his boyfriend.

“I can see you salivating for this, bunny,” the undertone in Seungcheol’s voice was annoyingly hot. “Besides, I have something new planned out to welcome the New Year with a bang,” Seungcheol said, a certain promise behind this words.

“So,” Kiss. “Get,” a slow lick on Jihoon’s neck. “Ready,” a torrid kiss to top it all off.

“I’d love to castrate you right now, Choi Seungcheol,” Jihoon groaned as he felt something stir in his boxer shorts.

“That’s a shame, you also want this…” Seungcheol had motioned on his privates sensually, “…inside you.”

“Stop teasing me or I’ll stay behind,” Jihoon had the decency to threaten his boyfriend.

“Oh come on, I don’t want to kiss anyone else but you come the countdown ends,” Seungcheol had whined.

“I’m going, so stop fucking making me harder than I already am. Or we won’t make it to the party because I’ll tie you up and use you,” Jihoon groaned as he walked his way towards the bathroom.

“You need help?” Seungcheol had the audacity to offer.

“No! Stay out of the fucking bathroom or we won’t get anywhere,” Jihoon sighed in frustration. He’d have to deal with it with a cold shower or else he’s sure he’d never hear the end of Seungcheol blaming him for not being able to go to the party all year round.

\-------

Jihoon emerged from the bathroom, a towel hanging dangerously on his hips.

“Looking hot, if I say so myself,” Seungcheol quipped looking at Jihoon’s reflection in the mirror as he pushed his hair back.

“You look so fuckable with that hair Seungcheol, don’t test me,” Jihoon rolled his eyes as he let the towel drop casually on the floor before he rummaged through their shared closet.

“I wouldn’t mind getting fucked by you,” Seungcheol retorted, a teasing smile plastered on his handsome face.

“You would, wouldn’t you?” Jihoon whipped his head back to see Seungcheol wink at him. “You’re nasty.”

“Nasty for you, bunny. Now get dressed before I lose all my will power, because you look ravishing in your birthday suit,” Seungcheol announced before he walked out on Jihoon.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door of their shared room opened with a Jihoon clad in black fitted pants rolled a little to emphasize his ankles, a black button down polo, and a matching black jacket studded with gold accent on its lapel.

“Fuck,” Seungcheol breathed out.

“And fuck we shall,” Jihoon smirked at his boyfriend’s reaction.

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol widened his eyes at Jihoon’s remark.

“I guess I matched your level of hotness then, seeing as how your basically salivating for this hot piece of ass in front of you,” Jihoon winked at Seungcheol.

“How pompous of you,” Seungcheol had teased. He closed the distance between him and Jihoon, and whispered on Jihoon’s ear, “You’ve exceeded me, Ji. You’re not a fucking bunny, you’re a fucking phoenix on fire. So help me God!”

 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Jihoon smiled bashfully.

“Liked it? Love it Ji, love everything about you,” Seungcheol claimed. “It’s good you kept your hair at a minimum though,” Seungcheol commented. “If you pushed it back like mine, we’d never get anywhere.”

Seungcheol gave Jihoon a look over, noting how Jihoon’s hair was kept to a basic brush down only giving a peek of his forehead.

“I can imagine you’d be on your knees right now if I did,” Jihoon remarked.

“You know me well,” Seungcheol agreed. “I would have lost it, with you going with this dark and mysterious look…” Seungcheol trailed off, breathless at Jihoon’s beauty. “I wasn’t sure my will power is as strong as you give it credit for.”

Seungcheol, as Jihoon had noted earlier, was a different level of boyfriend goals. Jihoon blushed at Seungcheol’s compliment, “Now stop flattering me, the boner I had earlier was painful enough, don’t make me go to the party with another one. I’m not fond of having blue balls,” Jihoon blurted out, not knowing how to respond to Seungcheol’s flattery.

He liked it, yes, loved it even, he just wasn’t sure how to handle it.

Luckily, Seungcheol responded with a boisterous laugh, “God, what great goodness did I do in my past life to deserve you?”

“Killed the king?” Jihoon retorted, “You’re stuck with me forever, Cheol.”

“That must have been a pretty nasty king for me to be blessed like this,” Seungcheol had managed to turn things around. “I do intend to spend my lifetime with you, honey.”

Jihoon stayed quiet, a fond smile found its way into his lips, he eyes full of affection for Seungcheol.

Seungcheol is perfect, he had thought and before he knows it he had cupped Seungcheol’s face, his thumb grazed Seungcheol’s plump lips, “I love you,” Jihoon had confessed.

Seungcheol returned Jihoon’s smile, his eyes almost disappearing as he did. “I love you too, so, so much.”

Jihoon tiptoed, pulling Seungcheol lower as well, their lips met in a tender and slow kiss. A kiss that relayed their feeling for each other, overflowing with love and affection for each other.

It was Jihoon who pulled away after sometime, “Cheol, we’re running late,” He whispered, their lips almost touching. “Let’s go?” He said, pecking Seungcheol’s lips once more.

“Okay,” Seungcheol had breathed out. “We can continue this later,” He said, a promise of continuation. Seuncgheol then planted a soft kiss on Jihoon’s lips before he walked away to retrieve his keys.

\------

The party was in full swing when they arrived, friends with their lovers, and friends of friends filled the usually quiet and empty house. The music was played in full blast, with half drunk friends dirty dancing on the made up dance floor.

“Hyung!” Seokmin had greeted them, a can of beer in hand. “You made it!” He squealed like a child. “Soonyoung is out there, somewhere, dirty dancing with someone,” He complained.

“Seok, I think you’re drunk!” Seungcheol had to shout for him to be heard.

“I’m not drunk, okay? I’m tipsy. There’s a difference!” Seokmin argued before he walked away. Jihoon can only offer an awkward smile to his boyfriend.

“Do you want me to get you a beer? Or would wine be better?” Seungcheol asked Jihoon.

“Beer. I feel like I need to get drunk enough for this party to be bearable,” Jihoon confessed.

“I’m bringing you a crate if that’s what it takes then,” Seungcheol laughed.

“Please do,” Jihoon said as he took a seat at the kitchen counter.

Not a minute has passed and Seungcheol was back within Jihoon’s side but Jihoon, with all these hotness that he exudes had managed to find himself company. Jihoon was laughing at whatever the tall man was saying, while his impossibly large hands rested on Jihoon’s shoulder. Seungcheol felt conflicted with the scene, he wanted to snatch Jihoon away from everyone just there and then.

“I see you’ve met,” Seungcheol handed Jihoon his beer.

“Seungcheol,” the guy had greeted him.

“I’m older than you, Kim Mingyu!” Seungcheol’s tone was sharp.

Mingyu laughed, amused at Seungcheol’s hostility. “It was nice bumping with you here, Ji. But I’ll get going now, I don’t want to welcome the New Year with a bruised face on my perfectly handsome face,”Mingyu turned and winked at Jihoon.

Seungcheol’s ears irked at Mingyu’s nickname for his Jihoon. “You know him?” he looked accusingly at Jihoon.

“He’s my junior, Cheol. Relax!” Jihoon smiled smugly.

“I really can’t leave you alone, you’re too hot for your own safety, this won’t do,” Seungcheol said, all playfulness gone.

“Seungcheol, enjoy the night, talk to your friends. I’ll be fine,” Jihoon pushed Seungcheol’s hands away, giving it a gentle pat to reassure him.

“Ji…” Seungcheol looked alarmed and then he wanted to burn his own tongue. Mingyu had called Jihoon, Ji. The word tasted bad in his own mouth.

“Come on, Seungcheol. I bet you, Soonyoung is looking for us. Let’s greet him first, okay? Drop it,” Jihoon casually grabbed Seungcheol’s hand, dragging him towards the common room with much difficulty, as somehow the people at the party had gathered around as they witnessed something.

And then the music was cut off. It was eerily quiet for a new year’s party. Jihoon had managed to squeeze them both in, getting a view of what the commotion was about.

In the center of the crowd was Soonyoung, kneeling in front of a ~~drunk~~ tipsy Seokmin.

“You’re intolerable and exceptionally annoying, your jokes are not funny as well as your gags. You’re insufferably loud and childish…” Soonyoung had trailed off as he wiped a stray tear from Seokmin’s face.

“You’re intolerable and exceptionally annoying and yet I found myself waking up every morning hoping you’d be around to make my day. Your jokes and gags are not funny yet it’s the same exact things that I find hilariously lovable. You’re insufferably loud but I wouldn’t know what I’d do if I don’t hear you, the silence kills. You’re childish just as much as I am and Seokmin-ah, I couldn’t have chosen a better partner than you.” Soonyoung proclaimed.

Soonyoung pulled out a ring from his breast pocket, “Seokmin-ah, will you start the new year with a new life? A life with me? Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Seokmin had exclaimed.

Seungcheol then decided to lean into Jihoon’s ears, “Aren’t they sweet?”

“Not as sweet as you are,” Jihoon had offered.

“Maybe I should propose to you too?” Seungcheol smiled mischievously.

“Don’t tell me,” Jihoon looked at Seungcheol with his eyes wide with shock, “You’re planning on proposing to me with a cock ring?”

Seungcheol had the audacity to look taken aback at Jihoon’s words when in fact it was his intention all along.

“Don’t give me that look, we both know how fucking dirty you are,” Jihoon playfully slapped Seungcheol’s chest.

Seungcheol laughed, shaking his head, “You know me too well, bunny.”

Jihoon had caved into Seungcheol arms, reveling in its warmth. “I love you, you know?” Jihoon whispered.

“You wouldn’t be standing in a crowded room if you’re not. I love you too, Jihoonie, always,” Seungcheol kissed the top of Jihoon’s head, hugging Jihoon tighter and swaying them both, even if the music has long stopped playing to give way to the congratulating the newly engaged couple.

“It’s almost time,” Mingyu had screamed as he looked at the hands of the clock. Holding Minghao’s hand tightly, he smiled at the Chinese boy.

“It looks like we’re not the only one who’s sucking faces tonight,” Seungcheol commented wryly as he looked at the boy who made his blood boil earlier.

“Looks like it,” Jihoon nodded at another side of the room, his eyes have fallen on Wonwoo who has Jun smiling happily at him as he peppered Wonwoo kisses, saving the other’s lips for the countdown.

“10…” Seungkwan has shouted, starting the countdown. The rest happily joined in, shouting at the top of their lungs. “9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3…”

Jihoon had pulled Seungcheol down, so he won’t have to tiptoe to reach Seungcheol’s lips.

“2… 1! Happy New Year!” Everyone shouted but Jihoon had already claimed Seungcheol’s lips.

Seungcheol wasn’t sure if it was the fireworks display outside that he was hearing but he felt like his ears were pounding. Jihoon’s lips were urgent, soft but firm.

“Let’s go home?” Jihoon had offered Seungcheol when they parted, a smirk ghosting his lips.

“Let’s just invade a room here in Soonyoung’s house!” Seungcheol joked.

“I fucking love you, Choi Seungcheol… so much,” Jihoon pecked Seungcheol’s lips, smiling at their foolishness.

“Is that your New Year’s Resolution?” Seungcheol eyed Jihoon suspiciously.

“What is?” Jihoon looked confused.

“To tell me ‘I love you’ more?” Seungcheol offered.

“Hmmm, maybe?” Jihoon had this smug smile in him. “But for sure, my resolution included more kisses, probably hickeys, and letting you top,” Jihoon had whispered at Seungcheol’s ear making him choke on his own saliva.

“Fuck, you’re hot. And I love you too, Jihoon. I don’t even want you to ever forget that,” Seungcheol had rested his head on Jihoon’s shoulder.

Jihoon laughed at Seungcheol, it was quite endearing how Seungcheol was eager about anything that concerns Jihoon.

“Thank you, Jihoon,” Seungcheol sniffed, and Jihoon felt his shoulders getting wet.

“For what Cheol? Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?” Jihoon cupped Seungcheol’s face, wiping the tears.

“For choosing me…” He managed to let out.

“I don’t have much choice, Cheol,” Jihoon teased. “Besides, no one had made my heart beat this fast, not even the treadmill,” Jihoon had to laugh when Seungcheol frowned at him a little, not appreciating his old jokes.

“Okay, Seungcheol, listen…” He pulled Seungcheol’s head into his chest. “You don’t hear this a lot because I’m the smaller spoon when we cuddle and because I’m vertically challenged,” Jihoon admitted.

“More like you never grew up,” Seungcheol replied, his smile wide, his eyes still glassy.

“Say that again and I will fucking lock you out of the apartment,” Jihoon threatened. “But Seungcheol, hear me out. We feel the same way, I have the same thoughts. I don’t know what I did to deserve you but we’re here. We’re happy. We’re both contented. And I don’t want to change that, not anytime soon, not ever.”

“I didn’t know you could be a sap,”Seungcheol sniffed, “I’m fucking emotional, Jihoon. I… like… really love you. From hell and back.”

“Well, that’s good. Because I won’t have it any other way, hyung.” Jihoon had tiptoed and smacked Seungcheol’s lips. “I love you too. From hell and back.” Jihoon said before pulling Seungcheol into a hug. Both of them locked up in their own worlds as everyone continued to welcome the New Year with loud cheers and more alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late. Like 4 days late because I kept on adding and removing stuff. I had a different plan for this one but it ended up like this. I'm quite thirsty for Jicheol so it's fine. Hopefully, the delivery of the whole thing, is too.
> 
> I live for comments and feed backs. Leave me with some of your love.


End file.
